Pamiętaj
by Leannie
Summary: Songfic. M ze względu na śmierć bohaterki. To moja wersja początku Last Sacrifice, kiedy Rose siedzi w więzieniu za zabójstwo królowej. Tyle że tym razem nikt jej nie ratuje... Utwór: Rascal Flatts "Help me remember" VA nie jest moje, tylko R. Mead


_**Pamiętaj**_

**DPOV**

I know that you're leavin'  
>As soon as the sun comes through the window<br>There's no talkin' this over  
>The damage is done<p>

Wiedziałem. Słyszałem, z rozmów między strażnikami, że Rose ma zostać ukarana za zabójstwo królowej Tatiany. Zabójstwo, którego, co najlepsze, nie popełniła.

Wiem, że to nie mogła być ona, mimo że to jej sztylet znaleziono przy morojskiej władczyni. Rose, mimo niechęci do Królowej nie byłaby w stanie tego zrobić.

Ale jutro o wschodzie słońca ma zostać stracona. To już koniec, a ja jestem jej chyba winien ostatnią rozmowę. Jednak...

There's just too much hurt  
>And too much to forgive<br>Oh but we both know  
>We weren't always like this<p>

- Zbyt wiele już namieszałem… W jej i swoim życiu... – szepnąłem, idąc w przeciwnym, niż więzienne cele, kierunku. Zza rogu wyszedł Eddison Castile.

- Strażniku Belikov – skinął mi głową z szacunkiem. Zwracał się tak do mnie, mimo że tytuł strażniczy nie został mi przywrócony.

- Strażniku Castile – odwzajemniłem gest.

- Idź do Rose – powiedział poważnie – Ona Cię potrzebuje.

Coś w jego głosie podpowiedziało mi, że tak jest naprawdę. Z oporami, rzekłbym, dość dużymi oporami, obróciłem się na pięcie i podążyłem w kierunku klitki, w której jeszcze niedawno sam przebywałem.

**RPOV**

Help me remember  
>The way that we used to be<br>When nothin' else mattered  
>'Cause you were in love with me<p>

Siedziałam na niewygodnej, twardej pryczy w celi, która służyła mi teraz za dom. Świadomość, że to moja ostatnia noc w tym miejscu, wcale nie podnosiła mnie na duchu. Bo to nie tylko moje ostatnie chwile w tej celi, ale i ostatnie chwile tego życia.

Z tą, niezbyt optymistyczną, świadomością, rozciągnęłam się na pryczy. Ledwie to zrobiłam, jeden z pilnujących mnie strażników, chyba Gregor Hartvic, obrócił się w moją stronę.

- Hathaway, masz gościa.

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, kto to może być, ale zagadka rozwiązała się sama, gdy zobaczyłam jego równiutkie 6 stóp i 7 cali w całej boskiej, rosyjskiej okazałości.

- Dymitr...? – wykrztusiłam. Pomyślałam, że cały świat, jaki dotąd znałam, wali mi się pod stopami. Nie dalej, jak kilka dni temu ten facet nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Co ja mówię...? Nawet spojrzeć na mnie nie raczył. A teraz stoi po drugiej stronie krat, które więziły mnie od ponad dwóch tygodni.

**DPOV**

Dotarłem do cel więziennych. Przed tą, w której znajdowała się Rose, stało dwóch strażników – Gregor Hartvic i Lewis Morrison.

- Belikov – przywitał się ze mną ten drugi.

- Lewis, oszczędźmy sobie formalności. Chcę się widzieć z panną Hathaway – powiedziałem sztywno.

- Nie wolno nam nikogo do niej wpuszczać – odparł sucho Hartvic.

- Hartvic, czy myślisz, że mam zamiar ją stąd wyrwać? – warknąłem – Gdyby tak miało być, już dawno leżelibyście nieprzytomni. Poza tym, dla niej już nie ma żadnej szansy. Wiem, że Rada postanowiła ją stracić jutro, gdy tylko wzejdzie słońce.

- Puść go, Gregor – odparł strażnik Morrison – Może to jest jej ostatnie życzenie skazańca...? – zasępił się mój dawny przyjaciel.

- W porządku – powiedział chłodno drugi strażnik. _Pieprzony służbista _– pomyślałem, przechodząc obok niego. Usłyszałem jeszcze, jak mówi – Hathaway, masz gościa – i ukazałem się za kratami jej celi.

- Dymitr...? – wykrztusiła z siebie. Była zaskoczona moją obecnością. To pewne. Zachowywałem się wobec niej jak ostatni dupek. Temu też nie da się zaprzeczyć – Co? Nagły przypływ litości, Belikov? – w mgnieniu oka odzyskała rezon.

- Nie – powiedziałem krótko – Chcę sobie przypomnieć, jak było między nami. Nie chcę już czuć tego palącego żalu... – zniżyłem głos niemal do szeptu

- Szkoda, że chcesz to zrobić dopiero teraz – odparła cierpko. Obróciła się do mnie plecami.

**RPOV**

- Szkoda, że chcesz to zrobić dopiero teraz – powiedziałam, zdając sobie sprawę, że mój głos nie brzmi najbardziej przyjaźnie. Obróciłam się plecami do Dymitra, chcąc ukryć łzy, napływające do moich oczu, ale byłam niemal pewna, że i tak się domyśli. Zawsze umiał czytać ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi... Tak, jak i ja z niego...

- Nie byłem w stanie się przemóc – westchnął z doskonale słyszalnym w głosie bólem.

- I co? I pomyślałeś, że teraz będzie idealny moment, tak? – prychnęłam – Doskonała chwila na pocieszenie skazańca?

**DPOV**

Just for the night one last time  
>One more good memory<br>When I look back  
>That's what I wanna see<br>Oh help me remember

- I co? I pomyślałeś, że teraz będzie idealny moment, tak? – prychnęła nerwowo – Doskonała chwila na pocieszenie skazańca?

- Nie, Roza... Chcę jednej z dwóch rzeczy... – powiedziałem cicho. Obróciłem się do Lewisa, prosząc go bez słów, aby wpuścił mnie do środka. Gdy to zrobił, usiadłem na pryczy – Zapamiętać cię, albo zginąć razem z tobą.

**RPOV**

Dymitr wszedł do środka celi i usiadł na mojej pryczy – Zapamiętać cię, albo zginąć razem z tobą – powiedział.

Ok. Nie tego się spodziewałam. Nie po tym, co przez niego przeszłam.

- A co chcesz zrobić, żeby mnie zapamiętać, Towarzyszu? – spytałam cicho, nadal stojąc plecami do niego i pilnującej mnie straży.

- Chodź tutaj, Roza – jego ton głosu dopasował się do mojego. Mimowolnie posłuchałam jego prośby i usiadłam obok niego na pryczy. Ledwo dotknęłam niewygodnego, rozrzuconego posłania, zamknął mnie w swoich ramionach i mocno przytulił. Było tak, jak pewnego dnia, po treningu... Tyle że wtedy nie miałam umrzeć.

_Wspomnienie_

Those days that were so good  
>Those nights that we held, held on forever<br>When we weren't pretenders  
>We were as real as we felt<p>

_Piękny, wiosenny wieczór, a my musieliśmy go spędzić na treningu. Po obowiązkowej rozgrzewce zrzuciłam z ramion bluzę, którą miałam na wypadek chłodu. Z resztą niepotrzebnie. Po przebyciu dwudziestu okrążeń było mi tak gorąco, jakbym wyszła z łaźni parowej. Moje ciało w świetle jarzeniówek błyszczało się od potu._

_ Zaczęliśmy sparring. Dymitr, wysoki jak góra, spokojny, jak rosyjski bóg i ja, w której ciele buzowała adrenalina, chyba w tym momencie płynąca w moich żyłach, zamiast krwi. Wymienialiśmy ciosy, starając się uniknąć tych, wymierzanych przez przeciwnika. W końcu przyszpiliłam Dymitra na macie i kierując otwartą dłoń na jego pierś, powiedziałam – Martwy, Towarzyszu – po czym wstałam, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę._

_ - Chodź tutaj, Roza – pociągnął mnie spowrotem na matę i pocałował delikatnie, gładząc moje włosy, będące w niewiarygodnym nieładzie..._

_Koniec wspomnienia_

A potem, gdy tak spokojnie gładził moje włosy, przypomniała mi się sytuacja, gdy jeden jedyny raz rozmawiałam z nim po tym, jak go uratowaliśmy...

_Wspomnienie_

Oh I don't want to fight anymore  
>I don't want the last thing I hear tonight<br>To be a slammin' door  
>Baby let it be like before<p>

_- Pragnąłbym, byś tu nie przyszła __– powiedział w końcu – Naprawdę lepiej dla nas jest, byśmy żyli osobno._

_ - __To zabawne. Bo mogłabym wręcz przysiąc, że niegdyś powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni._

_ - Chcę, byś trzymała się ode mnie z daleka__ – powiedział, ignorując mój komentarz – Nie chcę, byś nadal próbowała przywrócić, nieistniejące już uczucia. To już przeszłość. Nic z tego już się nie zdarzy. Nigdy więcej. Lepiej dla nas będzie, gdy będziemy się zachowywać wobec siebie jak zupełnie obcy ludzie. Tak będzie lepiej dla ciebie._

_ Uczucia miłości i współczucia, które we mnie poruszył, rozgrzały mnie do białości__ – Jeśli zamierzasz mówić mi co mogę, a czego mi nie wolno – warknęłam tak niskim głosem, jaki tylko zdołałam z siebie wydobyć – to chociaż zdobądź się na odwagę, by powiedzieć mi to prosto w twarz!_

_Obrócił się tak szybko, że w istocie, nadal mógł być strzygą. Jego twarz wyrażała… Właśnie, co? Nie wcześniejszą depresję, ani nie gniew, chociaż była tam odrobina złości. To było coś więcej, jakby… mieszanina desperacji, frustracji, a może nawet strachu. Ból tylko to podkreślał, jakby Dymitr cierpiał z powodu straszliwej agonii._

_ - Nie chcę cię tutaj__ – rzekł z płonącymi oczami. Te słowa sprawiały mi ból, ale coś w tym wszystkim przerażało mnie. To nie był zimny, kalkulujący wszystko strzyga. To nie był ten pokonany przez życie mężczyzna z celi. To był mój były nauczyciel, moja bratnia dusza, ten, który żył intensywnie z pasją – Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Musisz trzymać się z dala ode mnie._

_ - Ale ty mnie nie skrzywdzisz. Wiem o tym__._

_ - Już to zrobiłem. Dlaczego tego nie rozumiesz? Ile razy muszę ci to powiedzieć__?_

_ - Powiedziałeś__... kiedyś powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – głos mi zadrżał – Jak mogłeś odpuścić?_

_ - __Bo jest już za późno! I to dużo łatwiejsze, niż rozpamiętywanie tego, co ci uczyniłem! – jego kontrola pękła, a głos brzmiał echem na tyłach kościółka. Ksiądz i ci, którzy przyjmowali komunię nie zauważyli tego, ale najpewniej przykuliśmy uwagę tych, którzy znajdowali się w tylnej części kaplicy. Kilku strażników zesztywniało i znów musiałam się opanować._

_Nieważne, jak byłam wściekła na Dymitra, nieważne, jak zdradzona się czułam dlatego, że odwrócił się ode mnie... Nie mogłam ryzykować tym, że inni pomyślą, że jest niebezpieczny. Dymitr wyglądał prawie tak, jakby miał ochotę złamać komuś kark, ale był, widać, zmartwiony, a ktoś mógł pomylić jego frustrację i ból z czymś bardziej złowieszczym._

_ Odwróciłam się do niego plecami, próbując uspokoić moje niszczycielskie emocje__. Gdy znów na niego spojrzałam, nasze oczy spoczęły na sobie nawzajem, a między nami płonęła moc i pewien rodzaj iskier._

_Dymitr mógł zignorować wszystko, co tylko chciał, ale to głębokie połączenie naszych dusz wciąż tam było. Chciałam go dotknąć, nie tylko przez muśnięcie mojej nogi, ale chciałam dotknąć go tak prawdziwie. Pragnęłam objąć go moimi ramionami, trzymać w tych objęciach, zapewniając go, że razem możemy zrobić wszystko._

_ Nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, co robię, wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę, jakby tego kontaktu potrzebując__. Odskoczył ode mnie, jakbym była żmiją __i wszyscy, pilnujący go, strażnicy wystrzelili naprzód, przygotowując się na to, co mógłby zrobić__._

_ Ale nie zrobił nic__. Nic, poza gapieniem się na mnie w sposób, który sprawił, że krew zamarzła mi w żyłach. Jakbym była czymś obcym i złym – Rose. Proszę, przestań. Proszę, trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka – próbował utrzymać spokój._

_ Wystrzeliłam w górę, tym razem tak samo zła i sfrustrowana, jak on sam. Miałam przeczucie, że jeśli zostanę, oboje pękniemy__. – To nie koniec. Nie poddam się – mruknęłam półgłosem._

_ - Ja już się poddałem__ – odpowiedział miękko – Miłość przemija. Jak moja._

_Koniec wspomnienia_

Świadomość tej, minionej już, sytuacji uderzyła we mnie z siłą rozpędzonego auta.

- Dymitr... – odezwałam się – co to ma, u diabła, znaczyć? – spytałam, starając się delikatnie odepchnąć mojego byłego mentora.

**DPOV**

Help me remember  
>The way that we used to be<br>When nothin' else mattered  
>'Cause you were in love with me<p>

Siedzieliśmy tak, przytuleni do siebie, ja gładząc Rose po głowie i próbując ją uspokoić, gdy nagle ona wyprostowała się i, delikatnie mnie odpychając, spytała – Dymitr, co to ma, u diabła, znaczyć?

- Nie chcę, by ostatnim twoim wspomnieniem o mnie była ta kłótnia... – powiedziałem, kierując słowa wprost do jej ucha. Chyba ona myślała o tym samym.

- Więc pomóż mi zapamiętać to, co między nami było, gdy nie liczyło się nic, prócz tego, że byliśmy w sobie zakochani... – szepnęła. Ja na te słowa przytuliłem ją mocniej i zanurzyłem swoją twarz w jej miękkich, jedwabistych włosach.

- Ja nadal jestem w tobie zakochany, Roza... – wyszeptałem, nie będąc nawet pewnym, czy to usłyszała.

**RPOV**

Gdy usłyszałam jego słowa, uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł. Przecież zostałam skazana na śmierć. Miałam prawo do ostatniego życzenia jako skazaniec.

- Towarzyszu...? – spytałam cicho tak jednak, by nie usłyszały mnie straże.

- Coś się stało, Roza? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie, wynurzając twarz spomiędzy moich ciemnych włosów.

- Zostałbyś ze mną, gdybyś mógł...? Na tę ostatnią noc…?

Oh just for the night one last time  
>One more good memory<br>When I look back  
>That's what I wanna see<p>

- Gdybym mógł, owszem – odparł spokojnie – ale nie zezwolą na to.

- Ostatnie życzenie skazańca – odparłam i podeszłam do krat – Straże – powiedziałam spokojnie. Obaj rośli strażnicy podeszli po drugiej stronie okratowania.

- Czego chcesz, Hathaway? – spytał jeden ze strażników.

- Jutro o wschodzie słońca zostanę stracona. Chcę więc wykorzystać prawo do ostatniego życzenia – nadal byłam opanowana.

- Jakie jest twoje życzenie? – drugi mężczyzna nieco cieplej zadał pytanie.

Skierowałam wzrok na Dymitra – By on – wskazałam głową na niego – został tu ze mną dzisiejszej nocy.

- Nie ma do tego prawa – powiedział pierwszy strażnik, do drugiego. To chyba był Hartvic.

- Owszem, ma – tym razem odezwał się Dymitr.

- Jak chcecie – powiedział tamten i, machnąwszy dłonią, wrócił na swoje miejsce przed drzwiami celi – Tylko mi tam nie jęczeć! – krzyknął jeszcze i już więcej go nie słyszałam.

This could be the last time  
>I look in your eyes<p>

Obudziłam się w jego ramionach i musiałam się wysilić, by przypomnieć sobie, że to dzisiaj zginę. Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, więc po raz ostatni pocałowałam Dymitra i, korzystając z faktu, że jeszcze śpi, przebrałam się w mój stary, strażniczy uniform.

Help me remember  
>The way that it used to be<br>When nothin' else mattered  
>'Cause you were in love with me<p>

**DPOV**

Gdy się obudziłem, Rose już była na nogach. W ubraniach, które nosili wszyscy strażnicy, wyglądała naprawdę zjawiskowo.

Przed jej celą stała nowa para strażników. Gdy nadeszła ta chwila, wyszliśmy całą czwórką z lochów, zmierzając na dziedziniec. Ja przyspieszyłem kroku i ustałem w pierwszym rzędzie gapiów, po jednej stronie swoistego korytarza, którym miała przechodzić Roza.

Gdy tak się stało, spojrzawszy na mnie, wyszeptała tylko jedno słowo...

Help me remember  
>Help me remember<br>Help me remember...

- Pamiętaj... – powiedziała, a następną rzeczą, którą usłyszałem, był dźwięk kołka, wbijanego w jej serce i przeszywający, ostatni krzyk mojej ukochanej...

Ja zaś upadłem na kolana i wybuchłem płaczem, jak małe dziecko.


End file.
